Humanity's Fate: The Extended's Cut
by ExArchmagus
Summary: A collection of oneshots that take place during my GSD rewrite (fixed plot and Power of ORB) that serve to highlight on Stella's interaction with the Archangel crew during the storyline. If you don't read the actual rewrite, you may not understand what is going on, but you can read if you want to.
1. IntroToC

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Table of contents:

First Oneshot: Stella's First Day  
Length: Roughly 2k words  
Description: Some more insight into what happened the first day Stella was on the Archangel.

Second Oneshot: Earned Trust  
Length: Roughly 1.5k words  
Description: Stella gives Kira some advice on how to deal with with the enemy mobile armor at Lohengrin Inner Gate

* * *

Alright so here's something a little different I'm making for my readers. This story is not really one story in itself, but rather a collection of oneshots made to be inserted into certain area's of my GSD rewrite Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate, and Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate: Power of ORB. With that in mind, I request that you don't read this story without reading the main stories first, as you may not understand everything and may ask questions that could be easily answered. However that's not to say you can't read this... there's nothing I can do to stop you, but if you post some question asking why something is the way it is, even though that's easily explained in my rewrite, don't expect an answer. Yes Power of ORB is only at its 44th Phase right now, but everything made in this fic will be understandable if you have read up to there by now.

The purpose of this collection of oneshots is to add some insight into Stella's journey with the Archangel crew after episode 16 where she is captured by Kira. I will be focusing on the relationship Stella has with Kira and Cagalli, and then Auel's interaction with Kira after he joins. However for the most part this fic will be about Stella. Note: These are not deleted scenes, these are scenes which I am making up to help shed some light on these relationships since I didn't have enough room to put them into the main story because **shock** Shinn Asuka is the main protagonist and I was focused on him and the Minerva more **shock**.

Anyway, with that in mind, this chapter will serve as an area where I warn you about **what to read first before reading these stories**, what the purpose of these stories are, and a table of contents for these stories.

Now, without further adeu, read and review!

~ExArchmagus


	2. Stella's First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Title: Stella's First Day

Time Period: The first day Stella Loussier is captured by the Archangel as the ship traveled over the Indian Ocean. This takes place right after Kira takes Stella out of the brig cell and they talk with Cagalli.

"Go to the doctor? Wait? Stella doesn't want to go see the doctor!" Stella protested as both blonde girls walked down the Archangel's hallways, the younger girl following the Chief Representative as Cagalli led the way, Kira going off in a different direction.

"Too bad! We have to see if you have any... complications." Cagalli explained.

"But... but... Stella is alright!"

"Then why do you keep speaking in third person?" Cagalli asked as the two of them rounded a hallway.

"Stella speaks in... what? What's third person?" Stella asked as the eyes of the Princess of ORB shot open. "Is something wrong with Cornel... Cagalli?" Stella asked, wondering why the other blonde was as shocked as she was.

'Did you just... ask what third person is? What's with this girl? Does she not know anything? Has she never been to school?' Cagalli thought as the two of them continued onwards. "Stella, weren't you ever taught the difference between first, second, and third person in school? School as in where they teach you stuff." Cagalli said.

"No... Stella was only taught to be... a pilot... and a killer." Stella explained in an innocent tone, once more prompting thoughts to race through Cagalli's head.

'A pilot and a killer? Well we captured her from the Earth Alliance... but... is she serious? Have they really done something like that to her? No, what have they done to her?' Cagalli thought as both of them reached the Archangel's Sick Bay, the Princess opening the door as both of them walked in.

"Ah, Princess. What may I assist you with..." The doctor said as he turned around and noticed Stella with Cagalli. "Wait? Isn't that the prisoner?" He asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yes. I want you to give her a mock 'check up' of sorts. See if she's healthy... alright... doesn't have anything wrong with her." Cagalli said as she walked up to the doctor, behind her a scared Stella shaking in her boots.

"Stella... doesn't want... not after Stella... has been through all that she's been through..." Stella said quietly and to herself as Cagalli whispered something in the doctor's ear.

"She's... a bit different. She speaks in third person, didn't know what I meant when I asked her why she did, and says that she was only really taught to be a pilot and to kill." Cagalli said seriously as the doctor took a step back and looked the Princess in the eye.

"Oh my... do you think she may have been some Earth Alliance experiment?" The doctor asked, Cagalli shrugging her shoulders as the extended pilot looked around, noticing all the instruments in the room and thinking of what terrible things those machines could do to her.

"I have no idea... but what I do know is that whoever the hell assigned her and those three other machines to try and take us out is probably raging in their boots right now because she's missing. Kira and I... will be talking to her... trying to get to know her. Stella seems like a nice girl... even if she is meant to be a killer. She could be a valuable friend... I just... feel it." Cagalli whispered.

"Stella... doesn't want..." Stella said quietly again.

"And so you just want me to do a routine check?" The doctor asked.

"And get a DNA sample an analysis it. Considering how dim witted and innocent she acts... I wonder if she has SEED mode... but hasn't activated it yet." Cagalli said.

"And has survived because of the passive effect? Right, I understand. Now, Princess, do me a favor." The doctor said as he noticed Stella over Cagalli's shoulder freaking out. "Calm her down so I can do a check up." The doctor requested.

"Oh, right." Cagalli said, turning around and looking the girl in the pink Alliance outfit in the eye.

"Cagalli... please don't make Stella get a check up! Please... Stella is scared." Stella pleaded, the Lioness sighing.

"Stella... the doctor is not going to hurt you. Why are you scared anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"Stella is scared because... Stella... when she was with the Earth Alliance... some of the things the doctors did to her... were..." Stella cried, breaking out into tears.

"Oh no..." Cagalli said. 'What did those bastards do to her? She's just a kid! She's not even as old as I am!' Cagalli thought as she walked over to Stella and knelt in front of her, cupping the younger blonde's face.

"Cagalli... Stella..." Stella pleaded.

"Stella, the doctor is not going to hurt you. If he does, then I'll hurt him!" Cagalli said to her new friend.

'Oh, this will go well...' The doctor thought, rolling his eyes.

"Cagalli... will..." Stella tried to say.

"I am your friend now, Stella. I'm going to help you, alright. Don't worry, it'll be okay." Cagalli said as the two of them got up.

"Alright then... Stella... Stella will get her check up..." Stella grunted.

Minutes later:

"See, that wasn't that bad, now was it?" The doctor asked as he finished checking the inside of Stella's mouth out as the blonde girl closed is, Cagalli leaning against a wall nearby with her arms crossed an a satisfied look on her face.

"Alright then... besides the... sting made when the doctor used the needle... but a needle's the worst of the things the Alliance ever did to Stella." The girl said.

'Must make you wonder what else they did to you.' The doctor thought.

'Those insane bastards... disgusting...' Cagalli thought to herself before walking over to Stella, the younger girl putting her hand below her stomach.

"Can Stella..."

"That door." The doctor said, pointing towards another door in the sick bay.

"Stella thanks you." The extended girl walked over to the door and entered it, the doctor giving off a sigh of relief.

"I like how she listened to you... seems to... want to like you as a friend." The doctor looked Cagalli in the eye.

"Yeah, I think I like her... she's alright. She might even think more of me... maybe..." Cagalli said.

"Now, down to business, Princess."

"Huh?"

"The DNA sample? I took that first, and the computer has started to analyze it. It's not done yet but you guessed correctly. That girl has SEED mode, but it hasn't been activated yet." The doctor explained.

"Hmm... so she... has the potential..." Cagalli thought out loud.

"You didn't see her at her best when you fought her earlier. My guess is she can become much stronger. Although part of it would be SEED mode, and part of it would be fighting alongside people who she can relate to and be comfortable around, like this ship." The doctor said as the door opened and Stella walked back into the main sick bay room. "Just... food for thought." He explained.

"Thank you, doctor. We'll go get her an outfit now, if we have any..." Cagalli said, walking over to Stella. "If you want to be on my personal warship you're going to be wearing something better than... ugh... that!" Cagalli raged, scaring Stella somewhat but not too much.

"Right... Stella never liked her pink outfit anyway." Stella informed as the two girls walked away.

* * *

Cagalli was having a difficult time working with Stella right now, since the girl seemed to be more concerned on what rank of outfit she would be wearing rather than her size.

"I want to have one with the green jewel, like yours Cagalli." Stella said as she tried on one size from a change room where Cagalli couldn't see her.

"No! That's mine, not yours. You don't get to wear something like that yet, if at all." Cagalli said in a stern tone.

"But... it looks..." Stella tried to say.

"I am the Chief Representative, which means I wear this uniform, Stella. Don't worry about what rank you are right now, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you if you listen to me, alright?" Cagalli asked.

"Ugh... guh... okay then..." Stella said as she walked out of the change room, wearing an outfit that seemed to fit her.

"Good... now lets see what size it is..." Cagalli said, going behind the blonde and checking out what was on the label. "Same as me... what a shocking coincidence."

"Do I get to wear this from now on instead?" Stella asked the Lioness with anxiety as Cagalli came around to her front and looked at the rank.

'Commander... that would mean you would outrank Kira... ugh no...' Cagalli thought. "You get to wear that size, but you don't get to have that specific uniform." Cagalli explained.

"Aww... but Stella likes it!" Stella cheered. "It feels so comfortable!"

"I SAID NO!" Cagalli raged at the other girl's cooperation, or rather lack of.

"But..."

"Just stay still until I find you one with the same time and appropriate rank." Cagalli said as she searched through what little amount of uniforms the Archangel had, finding one with a low rank on it and showing it to Stella.

"Try it on." Cagalli said, the other blonde lowering her head.

"Aww..." Stella said, grabbing the other suit and taking it back into the change room.

'I'm sorry, Stella, but I can't have you walking around the Archangel with the rank that would let you order anyone around, not until I know for sure I can trust you absolutely.' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Cagalli (and now Stella's) bedroom:

"So this is Cagalli's bedroom." Stella said in an overjoyed but tired voice as the two of them walked into the room with two separate beds.

"And now yours too... considering you don't want to sleep in the dark alone." Cagalli said as Stella walked towards her bed and got into it.

"Can I just go to bed now?" Stella asked.

"No, not yet!" Cagalli said as she sat on the edge of her own bed with her back facing Stella's and opened her end table, staring at what was inside.

Pistol

'Just... in case she's more than meets the eye...' Cagalli thought as she closed the drawer and turned around. "You want to go to sleep now, right Stella?" Cagalli yawned. "So do I." The Princess said.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Stella explained.

"Alright... well... let's get ready." Cagalli ordered as the two of them walked towards the bathroom.

Both Natural Princess and Extended Prisoner had a fun time getting ready for bed. Cagalli didn't like explaining where everything was for the most part but she had to if she was going to make Stella into someone more trustworthy person. In the end, the Princess smiled. She had made a friend out of an enemy. However she kept wonder about Stella, even as the two of them slept across from each other in different beds, the Extended already passed out like a log as the Princess put her arms on the back of her head.

'Stella, we captured you from the Earth Alliance... we thought you were someone we would have to throw in the brig and forget about, but we were wrong... well, I was wrong. You're in innocent little girl that's been forced to fight... and you've had terrible things done to you ever since you were a child. Or are you? Well, if you are... then you can be my friend, and I'll help you get better. If you're not, and you're faking this all, then damn you for breaking the hearts of both me and Kira as you force us to deal with you... please just be... who you present yourself to be. And what about that Lord Djibril character she was talking about... well I'll figure that out tomorrow maybe...' Cagalli thought as she slowly dozed off herself, the great white Archangel submerged beneath the waves and sailing under the Indian Ocean towards its target.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter. I cannot guarantee how often I will update, but needless to say there will probably be more stories to add to this collection. As a spoiler I think the next oneshot will be about Stella talking with the officers of the Archangel about the Alliance base they assault.


	3. Earned Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Title: Earned Trust

Time Period: The morning before the Archangel takes on Lohengrin Inner Gate.

* * *

"Where is Cagalli taking Stella?" The younger blonde girl said as she walked down the hallway with the Chief Representative of the ORB Union.

"Just... follow me. You'll know when we get there." Cagalli stated as the two of them continued onwards, eventually reaching one particular door in the ship's halls, the Princess pressing the button which digitally 'knocked' on it. "It's Cagalli." The Lioness said as the door opened and the two of them walked into Captain Ramius' Cabin, Kira, Waltfeld, and the Captain herself already in the room. The Desert Tiger was standing up and Kira was leaning against the left wall as Murrue herself sat in her chair.  
"Hey, you brought along our little 'guest.'" Andrew pointed out.

"Yes. Stella... doesn't like to leave my side sometimes." Cagalli said, a very slight hint of annoyment in her tone which was coupled by an even slighter hint of joy.

"Mmm... hmm... yeah!" Stella cheered.

"Hehe. So, let's get down to business then... the battle plan we set up. Let's do one final check of it." Kira said, getting off the wall and walking towards Murrue's desk, noticing how Stella stared at him somewhat. 'Stella... hmm...' Kira thought as the Captain of the Archangel began typing at her computer console and eventually turned the screen to show the four of them a map.

"Lohengrin Inner Gate... a tough stronghold... but with one real weakness... hehe..." Waltfeld chuckled.

"A weakness we're going to exploit." Murrue added.

"Loh... Lohengrin Inner Gate?" Stella said lightly, trying to understand what they we're talking about.

"Don't you know about it, Stella? You we're an Alliance Soldier after all." Cagalli asked.

"No... Stella... this is new to Stella..." The younger blonde said, causing a 'hmm..' to be heard from both the Captain and the Strike Noir's pilot. "What? What is it? Stella... feels a bit scared." She stepped back slightly as Cagalli caught her.

"It's alright, Stella." Cagalli said before turning to Kira and the others. "Now, our plan? Go over it again." Cagalli ordered.

"Right.. so here's how it's supposed to go... theoretically." Waltfeld informed as he walked closer to the screen. "So our plan is you two launch first as we surface the ship. At this time those Alliance fools will be freaking out and attempting to scramble everything they have. We surface the ship and the Strike Noir and Strike Rouge get on board as we activate the Lohengrins and ascend to around here." Andrew said as he pointed at a specific point on the map. "When this happens they'll probably launch that mobile armor and fire their own positron cannon... but if we're quick enough, we should be able to hit them before they're shot leaves the barrel... and because they've launched their machines in such a quick fashion, we may take out a few of them... or a lot. Doesn't matter to me." Waltfeld informed.

"What worries me is that mobile armor. It can block a positron cannon... but that thing can pack a punch also." Murrue said as Kira nodded.

"Yeah... after that battle we watched in ORB..." Kira said as a quick flashback of the battle that the Minerva fought in after it left ORB blitzed through his mind. "Well at least I know what not to do... from observing Shinn." Kira informed.

"Wait... mobile armor? What kind of..." Stella said as everyone turned to her.

"From the information we have... we only have it's serial number and name." Murrue said as she turned the screen around and typed again for a second. "The YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe." Murrue said.

"Oh..." Stella responded. "I know what that is."

"It's like a crab, right? A big green crab with pincers and a lot of firepower." Cagalli asked as Stella shook her head.

"No! No! No! That's called the Zamza-zah! The Gells-Ghe is not a crab... it's more of a spider with a Strike Dagger torso on top of it." Stella explained in a disgruntled tone.

"A different type of mobile armor? So they've developed another model..." Kira groaned.

"What are it's armaments? Do you know?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah, that would be a big help if you told us what this thing has to throw in our face." Cagalli said.

"Uh... uh..." Stella said nervously. "Stella knows that... the Gells-Ghe has... two beam rifles... some cannons on it's body, and on it's claws... but it's not that good in melee combat." She said.

"Wait. So it doesn't have those heat claws?" Kira asked, remembering the Impulse as it's leg was torn.

"No. It's actually not as good of a mobile armor as the Zamaz-zah I think. You guys are lucky... those green crabs are disgusting to look at but from what Stella hears also difficult to deal with." Stella laughed.

"Well then... that was... helpful." Murrue said.

"Let's get ready. I want to get this over with. Every second we wait here, every second the Alliance gets closer to developing some sort of weapon that they could use to destroy a lot of people... innocent people with." Kira groaned.

"Right. Let's get going." Cagalli said.

"Get going! Get going!" Stella cheered.

* * *

Hanger bay, five minutes later:

"So where did you leave Stella since she's not coming with us?" Kira asked as Cagalli walked closer to him as the two of them continued towards their machines.

"In your room to continue working on that damn bird. She wants to fix it, so I let her at it." Cagalli responded.

"Are you sure that she can't get into any trouble?" Kira asked.

"YES! Kira!" Cagalli raged, annoyed at the comment.

"Alright... just say'n. You seem to trust her a little... too much." Kira said.

"Oh, she's harmless."

"Or she's faking."

"She wouldn't be faking if she told us how to beat that mobile armor." Cagalli responded.

"We'll see. I'll engage it in battle... if what she said about it not being that good in close range is correct, I'll believe her, considering that I don't think the Alliance would want to give up whatevers here, and if she's a spy, she'd probably sabotage us." Kira explained.

"As if it isn't obvious enough, brother." Cagalli said they reached the Rouge's cockpit, Cagalli turning and smiling as she got inside her cockpit. "Well... see you on the field."

"Yeah." Kira said, continuing onwards.

'You worry a bit too much about her, Kira. I mean... I have my doubts, but with you...' Cagalli thought.

'Stella... hmm... there's something about her... but I don't know what it is... something about here that affects me... somehow...' Kira thought as he climbed inside the Noir's cockpit.

* * *

After the battle, as Kira, Cagalli, Murrue, and a couple more people, including guards, head into the abandoned base, the Ultimate Coordinator looking at the black building with disgust.

'Now let's see what horrible thing they have in here...' He thought.

"So did that strategy... work out, Kira?" Cagalli asked as Kira snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Uh... strategy?" Kira asked, hearing Murrue chuckle.

"What Stella said about how to defeat the Gells-Ghe." Cagalli added.

"Uh... yeah... I closed in on it... and finished it off. It worked rather well, but the pilots were amateurs." Kira said.

"Or you know... knowing you, you're just out of their league, Kira." Murrue said.

"Thanks, Captain." Kira said.

"So... that means Stella was right then." Cagalli said.

"I know what you said about her... alright then... although I think my own skepticism didn't have to do with trust issues with her... she seems innocent enough... it's something else. There's something..." Kira said.

"I think Kira's in love..." Murrue rolled her eyes joyfully, teasing her friend.

"Now now, Captain! We don't to jump to conclusions, now do we?" Cagalli smirked, but then put on a surprise face that no one noticed. 'Wait... what if Kira is... in love.. what does that mean for... me?' Cagalli thought.


End file.
